


After All The Lies We Tell Ourselves

by johncroissrant



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Lies, Mild Language, Out of Character kinda, Portals, Reuniting, Shrek - Freeform, Violence, am I tagging correctly, shrek makes an appearance, they aren’t texting I just write like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johncroissrant/pseuds/johncroissrant
Summary: The most popular boy band of 2017, BTS, were on their way home walking because strangely, their care broke down and they’re alone, but not completely alone...





	After All The Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> And I’m new here and I don’t know how things work here. Also, I’m debating if I should add in a relationship or just keep things simple, I don’t know,

 

_BTS had just finished whatever they usually do and are going home, walking._

* * *

 

 **Jungkook** : Well, today went normally well for once.

 **J-Hope** : lol, wat u mean ??

 **RM** : One, usually our days would usually be so random that it’s painful to retell. Second, this is a verbal conversation.

 **Jin** : It’s only painful if you try to be funny, but yeah, today is strangely normal. So normal that I have nothing to talk about.

 **Jimin** : Today is going swell, what could possibly go wrong ?

_Then suddenly, a portal appears and one of the most popular boy band that only appeared as an “honorable mention”, Big Time Rush, came out and appeared right in front of the surprised and scared Korean men. Out of nowhere, Carlos came out and punched V square in the face..._

**Suga** : Goddamn it Jimin, this is what happens when you add space between a word and a punctuation mark.

 **RM** : Again, this is a verbal conversation.


End file.
